tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Neos Greenthumb
Neos Greenthumb is a reverse Isekai protagonist and partner of Xander . She was born in the time of King Arthur and brought to the percent due to the effect of a magic spell. Once in this future she gets caught up in a grail war, the very tenure she was seeking in the past. Now she seeks to win the grail and use it's powers to return to the past and undo the betrayal that was Mordred. Profile Background Neos greenthumb is not the maiden in armor's real name. He true name is unkown to her, due to her being abandoned at a church as a small child. However growing up she was called Neo, for new by the priest. She took the name Greenthumb due to the speculation that her parents were farmers. Neos grew up as a orphan in the monastery of Heavens Field. There she lived beside the other orphans. From the moment she arrived at the church it was decided that Neos would be come a nun. All of the other children were chosen to be either nuns, if they were female, or brothers if they were male. As a result of this she was taught how to read and write in latin, how to sing, and how to sew. Swordsmenship and magecraft were not a part of her life at this moment in time. Neos life changed at the tender age of seven. One day she awoke to do her chores like always when suddenly fire was set to the mill. Great shouts filled the air and their was a banging on the monastery door. The door burst open and heathens rushed into the monastery. With no mercy they killed and slaughtered everyone in sight. Fleeing for her life Neos fled and hid in the oven. After hours of screaming everything suddenly went quite. The the oven opened to Neos horror. A massive women with silver hair and a large axe stood before her. To her surprise the women wore only a bear skin on her back. With a evil grin the women snatched her up out of the oven and dragged her off by her hair. Noes was then tied up and taken to the shore, where she was gathered up with the rest of the nuns and children. Then the heathens set sail before the knights could arrive to avenge the attack. Neos had been captured by Northmen and made into a slave. Her and her childhood friends were sold off at market. Neos went to a family located in the a place called Sky Fall. There Neos spent a year in service to the family. She was abused, beaten, and mistreated. It was during this time that Neos learned what hatred really was. she hated the Northmen more than anyting in the world. More than she hated the Devil. Every night Neos would prey that god would strike down the heathen Northmen, and every night her prayer would be ignored. Till one day, God answered her prayer. One day as Neos was secretly preying a flash of holy light filled the sky, and then came a great explosion. Screams filled the air and a sense of dread fell over Neos. It was the raid all over again, she thought. Staying in her hiding spot Neos looked out to see the most glorious sight of all. The knights of the round table, but not just any Knight, it was Mordred. Leading a band of soldiers Mordred and his knights stormed into the Northmen village and cut a bloody path through them. It was on this day that Neos gained the desire to be a knight. Rescured from the Northmen Neos begged the solider and knights to train her to be a knight. The men laughed at the little girl telling her that a women could never be a knight. However she refused to accept that decree. Seeing her determination a soldier in service of Mordred stepped up for her and offered to train her, but only if she was a good girl. Neos agreed. That solider was Jack The Giant Killer. For the next seven years Neos trained under Jack in the art of combat. Jack never once took her lighting and the moment she got to the his manor he put her though her paces. In truth he wanted to make the little girl quit and give up, but her determination made her hold strong thought the brutal training. Even still it came clear to Jack that the young maiden, thought determined, would not match up with her physical prowess. Eventually she could fight a man, but Jack was not training her to kill men. He wanted her to slay giants. At the age of fourteen Neos was sent to train under the magus Merlin. Merlin had mention before that the young girl had dormant talent as a magus and Jack wanted to see it tapped. Neos trained under Merlin for three years. During that time she would wonder the country side fighting against monsters and northmen alike. She started to become a fold hero, a girl dressed in black and wearing shinning armor. She often dealt with Goblins, to her annoyance, and Norhtmen who she despised with great passion. Her time in battle against the smaller foes came to a end on her seventeenth birthday. Jack had returned and recruited her to join him on a quest to slay a pair of giants. The two of them worked together to slay Magni and Moldi. After the giant quest Neos was invited into the service of Mordred, the very same Knight who saved her as a child. She was ecstatic. She was not a member of the round table yet, but she was moving toward it. Under Mordred she slew a vampire, a Lamia, and a giant by herself. Her popularity was growing and it seemed only a matter of time before she would be invited to join the round table. At this point she was called The Maiden of Black, or The second coming of Jack. It was around this time that the quest for the Holy Grail was announced, and Neos saw this as her opportunity to join the round table. If she found the grail she would be accepted into the round table with open arms. Ecstatic she ventured out in search of the holy object. Now during Neos rise to fame she had meet the King of her nation multiple times. Rumors and whispered filled the hall about her relationship with Arthur. It was said that he favored the young Dane over all the potential round table members. It was said that he liked her more than he liked Jack. Favor and fondness were the whispers, whispers that reached Morgan le Fay. Deciding that it was a good opportunity to do Arthur some harm Morgan enchanted a forest with a powerful spell of time dilation. Time in the forest and the outside world were different. A minute in the forest was a year outside. Setting her enchantment Morgan lured the foolish Neos into the forest with a whisper of a rumor. Falling for the trick Neos entered into the forest and began to search for the grail. Despite her best efforts to find it the grail could not be found. She eventually ran into Xander who was also traveling thought the forest. Realizing her quest was for not she left the forest with the mercenary. She soon discovered that she was in the middle of Las Vegus. Unkown to Neos she was far more lucky than she knew. The time dilation made it where the forest was disconnected from the standard timeline, but the space was the same. The earth, which is always moving was in a different position when she had walked out. If she had walked out a minute to soon or to late she would have found herself in the void of space. Not that she knew what space was. Confused and bewildered Neos finds herself in a strange world. Most of the people don't understand her and she really did not understand them either. Thought the use of a mystic code, a Amulet given to her by Merlin in her early days of training, she is able to understand and talk to people. Without her necklace she would be lost. Xander however had a spell he knew from this guild that allowed him to understand. Teaming up with Xander the two made a living in this new and strange world. Xander and Neos spent five years in Las Vegus. During that time they learned the language and made a life for themselves. Xander became a exotic bouncer and a exterminator for the California Murder. Neows became a priestess and a member of the church. The two even got married, and Neos had a son. However thought her contacts with the church Neos discovered that there was a grail war going on. Seeing the opportunity she convinced Xander to join. If they won they could go back home to their own time. Her life in the future was a grand adventure, but she longed for home. Xander also longed for home. The new world was strange, different, and not as fulfilling as his old job. Personality Abilities 'Magecraft' Neos Origin is Darkness. In this ligh, Darkness is a reference to the void, or absence of anything. Neos has two elements Fire and Earth Spell Plague = Spell Plague is a conceptual weapon formed from Neo's Origin and Element. Spell Plague can be seen as a fog of darkness that rolls over a area. Those inside of it begin to forget their mage craft and abilities. Darkest Darkness = It is a conceptional weapon that releases darkness as black tendrils. Whatever they touch they erase into nothing. Darkness Falls - A spell that creates a bounded field that removes all light, sound, and smell from a area. The bounded field is usually connected to a ball that inhabits a area. Heart of Darkness = A conceptional weapon that allows the user to remove emotions from themselves or others they touch. Explosion - A spell that ignites all the oxygen in the air of a fifty foot cubed area. Fire Mine - A spell that makes a glyph on the ground. If touched it explodes into fire. Darkness Mine - A spell that makes a mine of darkness. If touched it explodes into darkness. Being caught in the darkness is like being caught in the void of space. It last for thirty seconds. Dark Grip - A spell that uses both the Darkness Origin and Fire Element. The user creates a ball of darkness that absorbs heat like the void of space. Dark Blast - A spell that uses both Darkness Origin and Fire Element. The user creates beams of darkness that contain a high level of heat. The beams burn thought targets like lasers. Dark Pull = Uses the Darkness to create a void. The void then sucks in the surrounding air causing a target to be pulled toward the user. Black Shield - Black Shield is a spell that makes a void of darkness that has no space. Thus the bladkness can block all attacks because there is no space for the attack to pass thought. Equipment North Fall - North Fall is Neos magical sword. The blade was made by giants and given to Neos as plunder from the kill she shared with Jack. The sword is always sharp and glows blue when goblins are near. Many Tongs - Her Mystic Code that allows her to understand and speak any language Armor of Faith - Magical Armor that weighs nothing and can be summoned at will. Development Creation and Concept The concept was a person out of time. Quotes Trivia References Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Female Category:Magus Category:Masters